


Paint

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Art, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hazuki Nagisa, Other, Painting, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Nagisa and Rei spend time together in their art class.[Prompt 12 – Paint]





	Paint

Swimming is their passion, but Nagisa also loves art. They aren’t the best artist in their class, but they love to draw and paint and sculpt, making things with just their hands and their imagination. It’s so much fun. So they grin as they start art class.

Rei has the seat next to them in the art room, and smiles as he watches Nagisa paint. They have decided on a swimming theme for their piece, something Rei is also doing in his own way. Rei’s swimming art is based around butterflies in the swimming pool (“It’s meant to symbolise butterfly stroke,” Rei explained, smiling when Nagisa grinned), whereas Nagisa’s is a painting of Haru swimming freestyle, looking peaceful like he always does in the water. Neither of their pieces are amazing, but they’re having fun.

Nagisa puts some more ultramarine paint onto their pallet, getting ready to paint another patch of water, and then itches their nose. Rei looks at them and chuckles.

“Nagisa, you have paint on your nose,” he says, and he reaches out to wipe the paint from their face.

Nagisa smiles, the touch tickling and making them laugh. “Thank you.”

Rei smiles too. “Not a problem.”


End file.
